A Game Gone Wrong
by eskie02
Summary: The boys are playing a game that Cartman suggested but what happens when something terrible happens and everything goes wrong? Well read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**A Game**_

_**Gone **_

_**Too Far**_

Ah summer vacation it the best time of the year, I mean what kid doesn't enjoy summer. Well summer here in South Park is really short and boring and the only thing that helps me from going crazy is hanging with my friends. Right now fishing was the best the bet to keep our boredom at bay.

"Dude can you believe that when summer is over we're going to be in a new school," my best friend Stan said as he tossed his fishing line into the water.

"Yeah," I sighed also tossing my line in the water "six grade is going to be a hell of a lot different then fifth."

"Hey fags," our fat ass kind of friend said as he waddled towards us.

"What so you want?" I asked through gritted teeth

"Oh nothing," he said rubbing four fingers across his chest "I was just wondering if you losers want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Stan asked

"Just the best game ever!" he exclamied

I rolled my eyes...somehow I didn't see how any game could be the best. Cartman's eyes flashed towards me "What Kahl?" he hissed before knocking my fishing pole out of my hands.

"HEY!" I snapped as I sprung to my feet "why the hell did you do that?"

"I don't appreciate your tone Jew," he replied so smugly.

"What tone?" I asked squeezing my hands into fists "You just came over and knocked my fishing pole out of my hands."

"Because Kahl," he sighed "I was going to tell you guys about this really awesome game but I guess you're not interested."

"So what's the game then?' Stan asked reeling in his pole and giving Cartman his full attention.

He smiled and whispered his plans to us...to my surprise I found myself agreeing to his game. We rushed our poles back to our houses and met up with Cartman at the old abandoned warehouse on the northside of town. When Stan and I arrived we noticed that Cartman wasn't alone..Butters stood beside him.

"Hey fellas," he greeted giving us a quick wave.

I waved backed before stepping forward..."Okay ass holes let game begin," Cartman smirked as he opened the doors to the warehouse "my the best team win."

_**Disclaimer: Okay this is a side project and I will update this as much as I can...My number one goal is to finish my other story The New Girl first but this idea came to me in a dream so I just had to start typing this out...I don't own South Park...Story will get better as it goes along... Please review:D Next chapter will be longer and better..promise**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Stan...come in Stan," I said into my walkie talkie

"This is Stan..over," his voice replied

"Any sign of the fat ass?" I smirked "over."

"Not yet...over," I heard him laugh

I hooked the walkie talkie on to my pants as I continued to search for Cartman "Where are you Cartman?" I asked myself.

Okay so the game were playing was where one team has capture the other team or something like that. I was aiming to win there was no way in hell that I was going to let that fat fuck beat me. I searched high and low for any sign of Cartman or Butters but could not seem to see any clues.

After what seemed like hours of searching I was starting to grow bored and really wanted this dumb game to be over with. It wasn't until I heard my Super best friend scream my name "KYLE!"

"Oh jeez!" I exclaimed as I rushed in the direction in which his cry rang out from "I swear to God if Cartman is trying to cheat..."

I bursted through the doorway to find Stan dangling upside down from the ceiling..."Jesus Christ Stan," I said looking up at him...

"Behind you," he spat

"Huh?" I asked as I turned and came face to face with my enemy.

"Cartman?" I asked "What the hell?"

"Hi Kahl," he said calmly "how are you?"

"Let Stan go!" I demaned

"And if I don't?" he smirked

"I'll kick your ass," I hissed

"Oh Kahl," he sighed placing a hand on my shoulder "this is my game and would be damned if let some God damn Jew win."

"You're such an asshole," I said shaking my head

"Am I?" he asked

I glared at him intently...I could my blood starting to boil.

He smiled "I think it's time to say goodnight,"

"The hell are talking about?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I said goodnight Kahl."

Before I had time to reply something hit me from behind and then everything went dark...

**Okay here is chapter two...let me know what you think. Next chapter coming soon,,,,Thanks for the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Son of a bitch," I groaned as I rubbed my head feeling a rather large lump on the tender spot. When my eye started to become more focused I noticed my left leg was chained to a pipe.

"What the hell?" I asked looking around for signs of anyone.

My head hurt like hell from what ever that dickwad hit me with and if I see his face I swear to God I am going beat the shit out of him. I heard a muffled sound coming from behind, I turned to see what it was ans was pretty sure it was Stan somehow chained up with his head stuck in an old toilet.

"Stan?" I asked groggly

"Kyle?" the toilet answered

"Yeah it's me," I replied

"Get me out of here," he begged

I try to make my way over to my best friend but the chain only went so far "I can't reach,"

"God damn it Kyle!" he snapped "Reach!"

Reach? How am suppose to reach that far when I'm not that tall, "I can't dude,"

"Please," he begged

I tried one more time to reach him but fell short within an inch of his release "I sorry dude," I sighed.

A loud voice spoke over the intercom "HA HA...Kahl! Having fun with my little game?"

"Cartman!" I shouted "I swear to God that if you don't let us go I am going to knock you fucking teeth in!"

"Maybe we should let them go Eric," I heard Butters voice say...

"What? No way in hell Butters am I going to do that," Cartman replied.

"You're the boss," Butters sighed

Cartman cleared his throat "Well assholes I'm am leaving."

"WHAT!" Stan exclaimed from inside the toilet "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," he replied "I have won this part of the game and now it's up to you to survive a night or two."

"Cartman!" I shouted "You can't just do this. I'm diabetic and I need my insulin shot or I could die."

"Well then it sucks to be you doesn't it Kahl," he mocked...

xooxoxxoox

By the time Cartman returned the next day poor Stan was ready to crack and he begged Carmtan to release him...My heart sank knowing that my best friend had to go through a night of having his head forced inside of dirty old toilet and I felt bad at the way he was all shook up about it.

"The toilet..." he kept mumbling as Butters and Cartman took him into a sperate room.

Cartman returned all smiles "Hi Kahl," he greeted "how are you today?"

"What are you gonna do with Stan?" I barked

He just waved his hand "Relax fag, your little boyfriend is just getting something to eat and Butters is helping him cope with the trama he just faced."

"Yeah because of you!" I snapped wanting to slap that Fat Fuck's smile right off his fat face.

"Oh Kahl," he sighed shaking his head "you need to remember this is mah game and I will always win."

I had no idea what he meant as he bid his goodbye "Be back later Asshole," he waved.

Well later meant staying another night, this time alone. I shouted for help that never came, I had hoped that once Stan was freed he would somehow sneak back here to help release me but that never happened. I knew I was all alone and that kinda scared me, my stomach ached from not eating all day or taking my medcine. Tears began to stream down my face as I sat with my knees pulled tightly to my chest praying for a miracle of some sort. Somehow I manged to fall asleep but it was not a comfortable slumber and I could still feel the pain in my dreams. You that feeling you get when you know someone is staring at you? Well that's what I felt when I awoke the next morning and not to my surprise I saw Cartman sitting not to far from me.

"Morning Kahl," he greeted with a big grin and holding out a breakfast sandwich "hungry?"

"It's a trick," I told myself as I stared at him

"Go on Kahl," he said still holding the sandwich out for me "it isn't a trick."

I slowly began to reach for the food and was almost within reach of the damn thing when he pulled in back.

"PSYCH!" he laughed before taking a bite out of it.

"GOD DAMN IT CARTMAN!" I shouted

He continued to laugh "I can't believe you're that retarded to think I would give you mah food."

The angry was boiling inside me and I wanted nothing more then to beat the shit out of him. He looked at me and saw that I was glaring at him. "Cheer up Kahl," he smirked "it will all be over soon."

"I fucking hate you," I said

"Good Kahl," he said walking over to me and running his fingers gently down my cheek

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I hissed pulling my face away from him.

Within seconds his face changed...one second normal and the next he looked so evil and filled with so much hatred.

"You're going to wish you were never born Jew," he whispered "because I'm going to destroy you..little by little..until you are begging for mercy."

I swallowed hard knowing that this was his plan all along to trap me and to make me weak so he could hurt me...

**Disclaimer: Okay here is chapter 3 tell me what you think...thanks for the reviews they really mean a lot to me and sorry for any typos... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"HELP!" I shouted as loud as I could, hoping that maybe someone was just outside of this God forsaken place. "Please!" Somewhere off in the distance I heard a door slam and my heart gave a small leap of faith. "Please let it be someone," I begged down low.

"Hi Kahl," the voice I did not want hear rang out "Did you miss me?" he asked stepping into the room.

"Fuck you!" I spat

He just sighed and shook his head as pulled something out of pocket..."What the hell is that?" I asked as he advanced upon me.

"Just a blindfold," he said calmly

"Get the hell away from me," I protested and tried to back away from him but my chain was only so long. He pounced at me and before I had any time to react I was on the ground with his fat body on top of me.

"CARTMAN!" I shouted trying to push his heavy ass off of me but it was no use. Normally I would have enough strength to fight back better but I was weak from not eating in well over a day and not having my medicine.

"Face it Kahl," he smirked putting his face within inches of mine "I'm the the stronger one."

"Get off," I breathed still trying to push him off. He just laughed and tied the cloth around my eyes.

"Now," he said finally getting off "I realize you can just take that off but if I were you.. I would keep it on."

"Why's that?" I asked

"Because," he said "if you don't...I'll kill you."

I swallowed hard...Was he being serious? Yes of course he was being serious, this was Eric Cartman the boy who murdered someone's parents... My heart began to race as I started to fear for my life, was he going to kill me slowly? Or was he just playing with my mind? Either one made me scared and I wanted nothing more then to go back in time and not agree to play this game.

"Here," he said handing me some sort of cloth with something wrapped inside of it. "Now," he said stepping back "I want you to squeeze it."

I squeezed it and within seconds something sharp pierced my skin...I heard him laugh in the distance "Keep squeezing it!" he shouted causing me to jump before I continued to squeeze the object in my hand. As I squeezed I could my blood starting to ooze from my wounds that the object had already inflicted on my hand.

"You can stop now," I heard a voice say, my heart gave a leap because I reconized it as my best friend's.

"Stan what the hell?" Cartman hissed "remember he didn't help you whan you needed help."

My mind began to race, that fat ass was fill my friend's head with lies. "Because I couldn't reach Stan," I tried to explain.

"SHUT UP KAHL!" Cartman demanded "besides Stan know the truth anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"He showed me the video of how you really could reach but refused to," Stan mumbled "I thought we were best friends Kyle?"

"We are best friends dude," I defended "and whatever he showed you was fake."

"No Stan," Cartman said calmly "he's lying..remember he is a sneaky Jew after all."

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY PEOPLE!" I shouted completely ignoring the pain in my hand as I dropped the object and balled it into a fist.

"Why?" Cartman asked "Because you know it's true."

"Fuck You!" I hissed

I could hear Cartman moving towards me "STAY BACK!" I warned punching the air..."God you're so pathetic," he laughed before giving me the hardest shove. I lost my balance easily and fell backwards slamming the back of my head on the cool concrete. I felt sick to my stomach from hitting my head so hard and probably would have thrown up but I had nothing in my stomach to come back up.

I tried to sit back up but was forced back down by Cartman "Stay down," he warned shifting his weight on me again "and shut up."

"Cartman," I said swallowing my own spit because of that feeling you get when you're getting ready to blow chunks "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Like I give a shit," he laughed

I guess I was wrong about not having anything to throw back up...for what little bit I did have just came back up and was now on my face.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Cartman hissed "You just got your nasty ass puke on me Jew!"

I opened my mouth to say sorry but before I could the feeling of cold steel cut into the left side of my face that started from beside my eyebrow and went down to my chin. The pain was intense and I could feel my blood already running down the side of my face.

"Dude, Cartman!" I could hear Stan shout "That's enough...Stop it!"

"Stop being a pussy Stan," Cartman retorted "It has to be this way. The Jew must die."

"I'm going to let you kill him..."

"You want to go back to the toilet?" Cartman asked "because I can do that you know."

Stan stood in silence "Now," Cartman continued "if you're not going to help me..GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Stan," I mumbled "go get help."

"Help?" Cartman questioned "Yes Stan go get help but know this that if you don't hurry by the time you get back Kahl will be dead."

**Okay this chapter was a little more intense...let me know what you think about the story so far...Thank you for the reviews...I pray that Stan finds help in time don't you? And sorry for any typos, will fix later...**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I have not updated this story in a while but fear not fans I will be updating this story within the next couple day. If you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them in a review..Have a wonderful day :D


End file.
